


Molecules

by Scarlett_Rogue



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-17
Updated: 2014-03-17
Packaged: 2018-01-16 00:44:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1325383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Scarlett_Rogue/pseuds/Scarlett_Rogue
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel's taste buds just haven't been the same since he became an angel again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Molecules

Dean sometimes felt bad for Sam. He knew his brother must be able to hear the noises coming from his room, but for the life of him he couldn't prevent them. The things Cas was doing with his mouth had Dean pulling his pillow out from under his head, biting down on it hard, slapping his palm against the bed frame. Anything to hold himself together as his angel slowly took him apart.

"Fuck, Cas!"

Cas' lips twitched around his cock in what Dean had come to recognize as a smile. He brought his head up, lips wrapped tight around his shaft, and sucked on the head of Dean's cock. Dean threw the pillow across the room as his head slammed against the mattress. 

"So fucking perfect, Cas, god how are you so good at this?" One hand dug in to the sheets as the other wove its way into Castiel's dark hair. Dean tugged on Cas' hair and the angel responded by taking his whole cock in his mouth, right down to the tip pushing into his throat. Dean groaned loud, not even caring if Sam heard that one, as his legs started shaking. 

They'd been at it for a while now. Cas liked to take his time with Dean, and they hadn't done this since before Cas fell. His worshiped Dean's cock like it was his new religion, licking along each vein, bringing Dean closer and closer to the edge. Cas used to love swallowing cum; Dean couldn't wait to see his face when he finally got what he wanted after so long without his.

"Cas, m'close," Dean panted. He covered his mouth with his hand as Cas locked eyes with him, sucking hard on the head of his cock while his hand stroked Dean to release.

"Fuck!"

Dean shuddered, legs shaking and trapped under Cas' arms. Cas sucked him gently through his orgasm, Dean too far gone to even look at him to see the look on his face.

When he was able to breathe without making ridiculous noises Dean looked down at Cas...and almost laughed at his facial expression.

"What?" Cas had a look of confusion on his face. He was moving his tongue around in his mouth, eyebrows pulled together, before swallowing.

"...tastes like molecules," he said. Dean laughed and pulled Cas up to lay a kiss on his salty lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is the first thing I've written in MONTHS after some pretty hardcore writers block. I know y'all on AO3 don't like to comment (that's why I normally post all these fics on ffnet to get some reviews) but I could really use some feedback right now.


End file.
